fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dino Flight
This is the thirty-third Total Drama Valley episode by Brekclub85. Summary ---- That night after Tricia's elimination, all of the boys of both teams realized something while they were playing on the Wii in their RV. "This is the complete opposite of last season," Shorty said. "What do you mean Shorty?" Petrie asked. "Last season, the girls outnumbered us 6 to 4 in the Final 10, but here we out number them 6 to 3 in the Final Nine!" CC Shorty: And since I have an alliance with Myra and Ruby and everybody hasn't quite warmed up to Cera yet, I'm going far! I was the last Super Sharptooth team member standing last season... (Frowns, remembering) though I only took 4th place. CC Spike: No one suspects what I'm up to. With my alliance with Chris, I'll win for sure. Beware the quiet ones is right…. Heh heh…. Meanwhile, in the Girls' RV, only Cera, Myra, and Ruby remained. Cera, having recently learned about the internet, was looking up official TDV fansites. "What are you doing Cera?" Myra asked, playing Metal Gear Solid 4 on the girls' PS3. "Finding out what every other dino thinks of me," Cera smiled, filled with boast. "Oh geez," Myra chuckled. "Let's see here…"Littlefoot fan thread….Chomper fan thread…Ruby fan thread…Tippy fan thread…..Mutt fan thread?! Seriously?" she gasped, trying to find fans of hers. Finally she came across "Cera fan thread." "Oh boy," the threehorn grinned, reading the posts only to see her fans' usernames were Topsy2, Tria4, and Tricia436737. "Of course…" she sighed to herself. Petrie was rather nervous meanwhile. Drinking a can of Fizzy Master, he remembered how he was to beign toughness-training with Chef tomorrow. "Me hope me can do this," the flier said uncertainly. Rhett meanwhile had challenged Chomper to Mario Kart. "You won't beat me!" Rhett grinned cheekily. "Oh I can," Chomper retorted. Chris however, was watching the RVs form one of the many cameras. "If only they knew what was coming tomorrow! They would lose it!" the sadist host laughed sadistically. THE NEXT MORNING….. The Final Nine were eating breakfast. Myra was still wondering about who her mom was going to be married to. CC Myra: It must've been someone she met while I was in season 1. I was gone for a while. Chomper was messily devouring his breakfast of threehorn steaks, grossing out Cera. "Chomper…could you eat a little neater?" she asked, as politely as she possibly could be. Just then, Chris walked in, followed by a longneck. "Players, before you here your next challenge, allow me to introduce an old TDI camper…..Trent!" The longneck quickly looked over the remaining amount of contestants. "Phew…there's nine," he sighed in relief. "Why's that important?" asked Shorty. "Uh…no reason…" the longneck replied. "Trent will be assisting the Girly Girls in the next challenge, because, let's face it: your team sucks!" Chris laughed. It's true, it was now Chomper, Cera, and Petrie Vs. Littlefoot, Rhett, Shorty, Myra, Ruby, and Spike. "And you only have two more episodes till the merge," the human host went on, "After episode 12, the Final Seven will become one team, but you still won't be as popular or as good looking as I am!" Everyone groaned in annoyance. CC Shorty: Come on, I'm more handsome than he is. "So what's today's challenge Chirs?" Littlefoot asked. "That's a good question," Chris responded. "Follow me." Petrie was behind the rest of the players when Chef called to him from the kitchen. "Take charge son!" The threatening former navy officer called. "Me will," Petrie assured nervously. AT THE CITY MALL….. "Your challenge is this: Go to these stores and using these things we few remaining humans and new-age dinosaurs call money, buy parts for your RVs." "What kind of parts?" Ruby asked. "Parts used for combat, it's going to be an aerial battle baby!" Chris cheered. "What does that mean?" Littlefoot asked puzzled. "Simple. Your RVs have a built in convert into a flying RV feature. Yeah, I'm that rich." CC Chris: I really am. "Here's $200 dollars for each team," Chris said, secretly handing Spike an extra $500, "Now go and buy your offenses and defenses dinos!" The teams split up, and Trent went with the Girly Girls. "Excuse me, pardon us," Petrie called to all of the dinosaurs wandering through the mall. Elsewhere, the Goony Boys were planning their strategy. "We should go for the offense," Shorty said, taking charge of the team, "They only have 3 players left, they'll be too busy defending themselves to fight back." "Hey, I'm the team captain, Shorty," Littlefoot reminded his brother. Shorty stared at Littlefoot. "Because we all know how well you and Rhett handled the Ali thing, don't we?" he retorted. CC Ruby: I have to agree with Shorty there, even if that was a little harsh. Littlefoot: Mistakes were made, and I wish my teammates could forgive them…. Just then, Ruby noticed someone. "Hey guys….isn't that Thud?" she asked, seeing Redclaw's right-claw biter amongst the shoppers. "It is him," Littlefoot said, getting a good look, I wonder what he's doing here…" MEANWHILE…… The Girl Girls and Trent had made their way to a shop called "Trinkets." "What could use as weapons?" Chomper asked. "Rocks or something like that," Trent suggested. "No, something tougher and more damage inducing!" Cera laughed. "Like this?" Chomper asked, seeing piles of old, probably-damaged computers. "These things seem heavy." "Me think these could work," suggested Petrie. The flier was pointing to several boxes that were cheaply-priced entitled "Goop Balloons." "Those won't cause enough damage," Cera replied, shrugging it off. Petrie didn't like having his idea completely pushed aside, so he remembered something. CC Petrie: Chef told me to be tougher, so me going with that! "ME THINK WE SHOULD TRY THIS!" Petrie yelled. Chomper, Cera, and Trent were surprised. "Ok…we'll get some of those things," Cera said. "Nine boxes," Trent advised. The teammates all looked confused by that. ELSEWHERE……… "Anyone seen Spike?" Littlefoot asked, noticing the apiketail had wondered off. "Here I am," Spike called. The spiketail threw away a wrapper labeled "Green Pizza." "You spent some of our money on food?" Rhett asked in disbelief. "Don't worry, it was hardly any," Spike lied, the group unaware they had more cash than the Girly Girls. "Alliance meeting," Shorty whispered to Myra and Ruby. CC Myra: What is it with Spike? Last season I regretted voting him off, but this time around I can't wait to vote him off. Ruby: Spike's really changed. He's almost as bad as Cera was last season. Shorty: If we lose before the merge, Spike's going down. "Let's got parts for ourselves without Spike," Shorty suggested, and the fast biter and fast runner agreed. The three Goony Boy team members made their way to a sporting goods shop they had passed earlier, where a bladeback was running the register at the time. But then Ruby noticed Thud again. "I'm gonna go see what he's doing here in the future, what he's doing here in the future I'm gonna go see," Ruby announced, taking off. BACK AT CHRIS'S MANSION……… The host of Total Drama Valley wa standing in front of the RVs. Chris was holding a remote with a red button on it. "Let there be flight!" he laughed, pressing the button. Slowly but surely, the RVs' wheels turned into engines and big engines appeared on the back ends. "This is freakin' awesome….though not as much as my hair. Oh yeah, viewing audience, buy the TDV season 1 DVD and plush dolls of the players so I can get even more money!" AT THE MALL……. The Girly Girls had almost finished their shopping. Trent recommended they get nine of every type of projectile they get. CC Cera: This Trent guy tops that Izzy girl in the crazy department. Just then, Trent looked nervous. "What's wrong Trent?" asked Petrie. "It's Gwen, I hope I don't make myself look like a fool…" the longneck gulped. "Too late…." Whispered Cera. Gwen was walking with Bridgette and Izzy through the mall. 3 of the final humans on Earth had just finished getting a bite at the food court. "She still dates you even though you're a longneck now? That's cool," complemented Chomper. "Hey, at least I'm not as creepy as Owen and Izzy," Trent commented. Izzy and Owen continued to go out even though Owen was a belly dragger. Oddly enough, Izzy managed to beat Owen in several wrestling matches, and Izzy had a bad habit (though Owen said it seemed like she was doing it on purpose) of falling asleep in Owen's jaws, which she claimed to be doing "for the heck of it." "Hey Gwen!" Trent called, the longneck leaving the GG team behind. "Oh, afternoon Trent," Gwen waved back as Bridgette and Izzy were viewing a magazine kiosk. WITH THE GOONY BOYS….. Rhett, Littlefoot, and Spike had found Shorty and Myra at the sporting shop, where they stocked up on basket balls, baseballs, tennis balls, and footballs for ammo. (Mainly because they could afford a lot of them thanks to Spike.) "They're going down!" Spike laughed. Ruby then came running up and went to her alliance members. "So what was Thud doing?" Myra asked. "He was at a place buying shiny stones," Ruby recalled, "I don't know what for though." Chris's voice came over the mall's PA system, "Players, return to the TDV set!" he announced. 30 MINUTES LATER….. Chris had the now air-potential RVs had cannons added to their windows. "Younger viewers love combat," he chuckled to himself. The Final Nine soon returned. "What happened to Trent?" the host asked. "Eh, he left to be with his girlfriend," Cera replied. CC Chomper: That reminds me…I miss Rita. (Kisses camera lens, hoping she's watching.) "Now for the second part of your challenge. Each team has one player control the flying RVs while the remaining teammates fire away at the other RV. The first RV to hit the ground loses, and that team will have to vote off a member. Now…take your positions!" "I'll control our RV, you guys fire the stuff," Chomper volunteered. Petrie, who was now developing a liking for being assertive, responded with "No, me know how to fly, you two fire our stuff!" CC Cera: I've never seen Petrie so tough before…It's kinda freaky… "Ok Petrie," Chomper smiled. Cera decided to go along. With the Goony Boys, Ruby volunteered to be their pilot, not being a four-footer. "Let's do this everyone!" Littlefoot cheered, trying to take charge of his team again. As everyone got on their respective RVs (the GBs getting the boys' RV while the GGs got the girls'), Chef appeared behind Petrie. "You did well today kid," he complimented the flier. "Thank you Chef," replied Petrie. "DID I SAY STOP?!" Chef yelled. "Me sorry," Petrie apologized, quickly flying into the RV. Chris hit another button. "In 3….2…1…dogfight!" he cheered, pressing another button activating the engines. Ruby and Petrie would mainly just be steering their RVs, the acceleration took care of itself. CC Rhett: Flying was extremely cool! I hated how I missed the mid-air challenge last season. "Steady…steady there…" Ruby muttered to herself as she took the control and swerved toward the Girly Girls' RV. "Let' shoot em down!" Spike laughed maniacally. He and Shorty were loading the tennis balls first. Rhett, Myra, and Littlefoot were firing the cannons. Rhett got a direct hit, but it hardly left a dent. "We need the try something bigger!" Spike called, rolling a bowling ball into position. In the Girly Girls' RV, Chomper was loading their projectiles as fast as he could while Cera pressed the button to launch them. Several old computers were fired. However, most of them went straight down to the ground, Chris having to jump to get out of the way. "Watch it dudes!" he yelled into his megaphone. One of the computers did hit the Goony Boys' trailer head on, knocking one of the cannons out of position. Myra accidently launched a tennis ball right into Spike's leg because of this. "Ow!" he yelled. "What went wrong?!" called Ruby. "We got a spiketail down!" Shorty called back. Shorty then loaded one of the bowling balls into position, and Rhett pressed the fire button. It was a perfect launch. It flew through the air at the perfect angle so Petrie wouldn't be able to veer out of the way in time. The GG's RV was in bad shape now. Petrie was desperate, then he got an idea. "Take the goop!" he yelled to Chomper and Cera. "What good will that do us?" Cera retorted. "Aim for their engines!" CC Cera: And now Petrie's good at plans too?! What happened to his world?!" Chomper and Cera obeyed, and shot the goop right into the GB's RV's engine. It slowed down because of all the sticky stuff, and was beginning to malfunction. "Oh crap," Ruby muttered as she was unable to fully ascend. Petrie was confident at their victory and slowly landed their RV, shortly afterwards the GB's one crashed. Nobody was injured, and the RVs weren't in real bad shape but almost everyone was knocked off their feet. Chris examined the RVs. "Short, but action packed," he commented on the fight. "Anyways, our victors of invincibility are the Goony Boys!" "WHAT?!" Petrie, Cera, and Chomper yelled. "But we shot their rv down!" Cera complained. "I said whoever touches the ground first," Chris laughed sinisterly, "I did not specify you had to knock the other RV down…" CC Petrie: Me can't believe this! Chomper: We've done terrible this season! Cera: If Chris turns up dead in the future, make sure no one sees this confession… "As for out winners the Goony Boys, you receive two prizes," announced: "One: A buffet dinner!" All of the GBs, especially Spike cheered, "And two: Lifetime memberships to the local dino sumo wrestling federation!" Everyone found that prize odd. "Girly Girls, follow me to the Bonfire Ceremony later tonight…" The final three members of the GGs groaned. THE BONFIRE CEREMONY……. "Pick up your voting devices and decide who will be sent back in time, and can't come back ever!" Chris announced. Petrie, Chomper, and Cera did so. Chris soon got the results. "Let's see….Chris sweet bubbles go to…wait a sec, you each have one vote against you all, it's a tie!" "So none of us are leaving?" Chomper asked hopefully. Chris' smile gave the sharptooth a non-verbal answer. "It means we need extra votes!" Chris chuckled, calling out the Goony Boys. Shorty whispered to Myra and Ruby "We need to eliminate the biggest threat on that team." "You mean…" Ruby realized. Shorty nodded yes. The Goony Boys pressed the button of the dino they wanted voted off. "Now with the extra votes…Chris sweet bubbles go to……..Petrie………and……." Cera and Chomper held their breaths. "…….Cera!" Chris finished. "YES!!!" the threehorn cheered, still in the game. Chomper was surprised, he had been voted off? "Well, you can't win em' all," he smiled to himself, waving goodbye to his friends. "We'll miss you Chomper," Littlefoot called. "See you around," Ruby smiled, giving Chomper a hug. Chris then spoke up again. "As a bonus prize for being last season's winner, you now get your own show back in 65,000,000 BC!" Chirs smiled. Chomper was now even more excited. "What's the show?" the purple rex asked eagerly. Chris handed him a piece of paper. "How To Cook Leafeaters? Cool!" he smiled, entering the time machine. "Bye Chomper!" everyone called as he was warped back to the past. Chris turned to the remaining competitors. "Halfway through the season, 11 more episodes to go," he grinned. "8 have now been eliminated, and only 8 remain. Who will go home next? Find out on the next thrilling episode of TOTAL……DRAMA……VALLEY!" Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes